Midnight Rendezvous
by Shadow's Moon Hime
Summary: Summary inside.


**Title: **Midnight Rendezvous

**Author:** Shadow's Moon Hime

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rated: **M

**Summary:** Takes place when Tuxedo Kamen is still under Queen Beryl's control. While out patrolling on her own one night, Sailor Moon stumbles upon none other than Tuxedo Kamen. In the solitude of the night, what is a poor Sailor Moon to do? Especially when Tuxedo Kamen seems determined to get what he wants; which turns out to be not just the Ginzuishou…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon!

The night was black, starless, and empty; my only companion was the light of the full moon. As I walked through the deserted streets of Juuban, I couldn't help but feel as if though something big was going to occur tonight.

Slowly and quietly, I made my way into Juuban Park, my shadows blending in with the darkness of the oaks and pines.

Finally, I walked into a small clearing overlooking a crystalline lake. Gingerly, I removed my red high heeled boots and walked into the shore of the lake; letting the coolness of the water soothe my hot and tired feet.

For a moment, I let my guard down, letting my tense muscles relax as I breathed in the crisp night air.

The sound of leaves rustling and twigs snapping suddenly broke the stillness of the night.

Whirling around, I braced myself, ready to face a Dark Kingdom general, a youma, anything. But as my gaze landed on a dark, lone figure; all courage left my body.

There leaning against a tree was the person I least expected to see.

His dark ebony locks were covered by a black top hat and his midnight blue eyes were hidden behind a white half mask.

As my gaze locked with his, an evil smirk spread across his handsome face.

"You know, little girls like you shouldn't be out this late," murmured Tuxedo Kamen lazily as he pushed his body off of the tree and began to walk towards me.

I remained speechless, spellbound by his intense gaze. Before I knew it, I was walking towards him as well.

"What do you want?" I finally voiced as I came to stand a few mere feet away from him.

The tuxedo clad man raised an amused eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know perfectly well what I want Sailor Moon," he drawled, "The Ginzuishou."

I felt fear and dismay coarse through my veins but I did my best not to show it.

"Is that so?" I asked in my most confident voice. As I crossed my own arms, I felt his gaze zero in on my chest.

"What makes you think I'll willingly hand it over?"

His response never came; instead, I continued to feel his heated gaze travel over my figure.

No words were exchanged as he slowly began to walk towards me again; closing the space between us wit each stride.

A cool breeze suddenly swept his hat away, leaving the night's air to play with his raven black mane.

We were now inches apart as he raised a hand to his face and removed his mask, letting it fall silently to the grass below.

I could now see his face clearly under the moonlight. His face was that of the man I thought I had known, the face of the man I'd come to love.

Remorse gripped my heart as memories flashed painfully before my eyes. It had been three months since the incident at Starlight Tower; three long months since the Dark Kingdom took my caped hero away and turned him into the man that now stood before me.

"Why am I attracted to you?" he suddenly asked softly, "Why do I want you so badly?"

I was taken aback by his question. As I looked into his entrancing blue eyes, I noticed their rapid change in shade.

Suddenly, I felt his touch; his loved fingers ran up and down my arms, causing an involuntary shudder to ripple throughout me.

A smirk spread across his face as he felt me shake under his hands.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked as his midnight blue orbs flickered with desire.

Timidly, I met his gaze, "What do you think?" I answered quietly, "You're my enemy after all."

He chuckled softly as he raised a hand and ran a finger down my cheek.

"We are enemies," he agreed, "But the fact still remains," he suddenly pushed me against a nearby tree and pressed himself to me, "I want you," he whispered into my ear

Without warning, his mouth met mine in a hungry assault, his hands snaking around my waist to hold me in place.

My first instinct was to kick and run, the senshi inside me was telling me to fight. However, the Princess within me recognized these lips, these hot searing kisses as those from a long lost lover.

Hesitantly, I found myself kissing him back, and as he traced my bottom lip teasingly, I parted my lips and allowed his tongue entrance. As our tongues were lost in a tango, his hands had left my waist and were now roaming, each of his hot touches branding me for life.

He suddenly let a moan escape his lips, "Usagi."

Shocked, I pulled away from him.

"You know my real identity?" I asked mortified.

That familiar smirk graced his face, "Of course," he answered silkily, "Somehow, part of me just knew you were Tsukino Usagi."

I could no longer keep the fear from my face, and I knew that he now saw it too.

"Relax," he soothed as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead lightly against mine, "I won't reveal you to the Negaverse."

I gazed into his eyes, both relieved and confused, "why not?" I managed to squeak out.

He shrugged as his lips brushed against mine, "There's something about you Sailor Moon," he murmured against my lips, "Somehow I just can't seem to hurt you."

Once again his kisses came, deep and hungry. I soon found myself forgetting the fact that he was my enemy, that I was underage, what my senshi would say. All that mattered were the sensations he was stirring up inside me.

Eventually his kisses traveled lower, to my neck, collarbone, and coming to the valley between my breasts. A gasp of pleasure escaped lips as I ran my hands through his silky locks.

Finally, he raised his head and his gaze met mine; he finally voiced the plea his eyes were sending me.

"Let me make love to you," he whispered gently into my ear.

For a moment, all stood still as I considered the consequences. But as I looked into his now almost black eyes, I knew I wanted him as bad as he wanted me.

Tapping my broach lightly, my transformation faded, leaving me standing in a shimmering white nightgown. As I walked back into his embrace, I whispered the words I knew he wanted to hear, "Make love to me."

Without hesitation, he lifted my nightgown over my head and let it fall silently to the ground; and as I began to remove his tuxedo jacket and white dress shirt, I felt his hands roam all over my exposed skin.

Our lips found each other once more as he gently laid me on the cool grass below. I let my hands slide down his bare chest as I reached or his pants and began to slide them off.

We were now both nude as he lay on top of me as he slid his tongue from my mouth to my neck, breasts, and stomach.

Suddenly, a scream of pure ecstasy erupted from me as I felt his tongue slide into my womanhood. I let my fingers entangle themselves in his hair as I bit back the urge to scream out again. As I panted breathlessly, he sat up and gave me a wolfish grin.

"You look beautiful like this," he murmured sensually, "I'm glad to know it's me who does this to you."

Suddenly, a second squeal of pleasure escaped me as I felt his hard erect manhood thrust into me. I soon found myself moving rythmatically into his thrusts as they came faster and harder.

"Usako!"

"Mamo-chan!"

We both cried out as we both reached our climax.

Finally he collapsed beside, exhausted as I was. I buried my face deeper into his chest sleepily as his arm came around me possessively. Before we knew it, we were both sound asleep under the moonlight…

The next morning I woke up to the feel of a well toned body underneath me. As my eyes fluttered open I met the gaze of my supposed enemy.

Gingerly, I got off of him and summoned my transformation. As I turned to face him; I found him already dressed and wearing a questioning look.

"Do you regret it?" he asked softly as my eyes met his once more, "I know I don't."

I remained silent as his arms came around me from behind. He spun me around and looked earnestly into my eyes.

"Will you meet me here again tonight?" he asked gently.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his muscled cheat. I felt his fingers stroke my hair as he awaited my response.

Pulling away, I gazed into his handsome face and slowly, I stood on my tiptoes and brushed my lips against his, "Yes," I murmured.

With one last lingering kiss, he pulled away and smiled, "See you tonight, "he whispered, and with that, he disappeared into the darkness of the trees.

As I watched his retreating form, I raised a hand to my lips; I could still feel every kiss and caress from the night before.

I finally turned and made my way home. Once I made it and crawled through my window, I thanked fate for the fact that Luna had spent the night at Ami's.

As I lay on my bed and let my transformation fade, I gazed out at the rising sun and pondered on the nights events.

Would I eventually face the consequences or my actions? Yes.

Would I ever regret them? Never.

In fact, I would do it again in a heartbeat; I would defy and go against all my morals for him. I would go against my senshi's wishes to have him my arms.

I suddenly pulled something soft out of my nightgown's pocket. It was a perfectly sculpted black rose.

Slowly, I raised it and pressed my lips softly to it. Pulling it away, I saw the blackness of the petals fade away; leaving them a beautiful blood red.

Tears stung my eyes as a small weak smile spread across my face.

Closing my eyes, I pressed the rose close to my chest and let the tears fall.

I knew that even though under dark influence, Tuxedo Kamen was still the man I'd fallen in love with. He was still the charming Prince of Earth I'd loved in our past lives. And most importantly; he was still my Mamo-chan.

"I will change you," I whispered as I still held the rose close and inhaled its sweet scent.

I finally let sleep overcome me as I drifted into a deep slumber.

As I was lost in my dreams, I never once noticed a dark clothed figure slip into my room and place another perfect rose on top of me.

"Your love can change me," he whispered as he bent over and kissed my sleeping form deeply.

As he walked back to the window, he stole one last look my way.

"I love you Usako," he said softly.

With that, he disappeared, leaving behind a trail of perfect blood red rose petals…

**A/N: **This is just a short Oneshot I came up with while I was bored, hope you like!

P.S: Just so readers know; the rose in Usa's pocket changing from black to red symbolizes how her love can change Tuedo Kamen/ Mamoru back to good.

Anyways, don't forget to leave a review, they are always appreciated!

**Peace Shadow's Moon Hime**


End file.
